Appointment Sex
by SeekJustice
Summary: Quatre has been excluding Trowa from his life for the past six months so Trowa devises a scheme to get time alone with his lover, the president of Winner Corp. 3X4


Appointment Sex

"But Quatre, I haven't seen you in weeks..."

"I know Trowa, but my days have just become so busy that I practically _live_ here at the office." I felt a pang in my chest at hearing his sullen voice.

I shook my head. Quatre had called him using his cell phone and was deliberately avoiding the vidphone, knowing I would comment on the dark circles under his eyes and his tired expression. He argued with me, just like we had been doing for the past two months. I would tell him we need time for ourselves and he would counter that with his need to run his business. I sighed, resigning myself to this.

"Quatre, please. I thought you were coming over tonight."

I didn't like making Quatre feel worse than he already does for putting his business before his boyfriend but I just can't help it. Maybe one day he'll just say fuck it and finally spend time with me. Instead I could almost hear his excuse forming in his head and I just say, "never mind, it's not that important," and hang up the phone, effectively cutting off anything he has to say. The dining room was set up for two in my small apartment and the smell of the food slowly cooking in the oven turns my stomach now.

This is it. This is the last time I'm going to let Quatre cancel our nights together. Ever since the talks about the new merger deal started six months ago Quatre has been distant and not his usual self. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I actually feel like I'm losing him. My heart hurts at the very thought and I wonder if I should call Duo and maybe spend some time with him and Heero. I sat down in my chair and popped open the bottle of cooling Champaign and drank it straight from the bottle, knocking the small bouquet of roses to the floor.

The note fell open to proclaim, '_Happy two-year Anniversary my love.'_

"Holy shit. You mean he really forgot your anniversary?" Duo whistled and I hid my head in my hands. After last night's failed dinner I'd decided to visit with Duo and Heero at their small residence on the outskirts of the city. Heero's many talents hadn't gone to waste and it was difficult just to get past the sensors surrounding the iron gates. Every time I came Heero had them placed differently and I ended up tripping the alarm. Such was a smug bastard.

We were sitting in their living room, Heero curled up with Duo on the couch and I had seated myself on the window seat overlooking the drive.

"Yes. For the past six months I don't think we have had a successful date. I know he talks to you, Duo. Has he mentioned anything about it?"

Duo snorted. Heero was playing with his braid as Duo took a deep breath, and I knew I wasn't going to like his answer. "Listen. You need to show Quatre that he needs to take the time for intimacy or else your relationship could fail."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

Duo stops dramatically and says, "Make an appointment."

"An appointment?"

Duo chuckles and points out those appointments are the way normal people book Mr. Winner's valuable time.

I thought it was a very, very good idea.

After the war Wufei had merged with Sally Po to form one of the biggest multinational communications companies in the world. They were both almost ruthlessly stubborn and had the smarts needed to manage the business themselves. The company grew almost overnight.

Heero messaged Wufei over an old war internet mail system that he was sure Wufei still had access to and asked for a meeting with the three of us. In just seconds Wufei replied a simple, _Yes, but keep that braided fool in line, Yuy. _Some things never change.

Now they were being escorted into a large office on the eighth floor of the C.P. Communications building by Wufei's personal secretary. Wufei motioned to them to take their seats and sighed deeply, running a hand over his face. It was two years after the war and Wufei hadn't changed much in his looks.

"Do I even want to know?"

Duo, of course, laid it all out for Wufei. "You see, Trowa here is having some lover troubles and was wondering if you would set up a fake appointment from your offices to Winner Corporations. Use a fake name and a fake reason to meet and bingo, Trowa gets time alone with his lover!"

"Maxwell, you _can't_ be serious. C.P. Communications has always maintained a good relationship with Winner Corp and we use many of their resources to ship our products all over the world and colonies. I'm not risking that."

Duo began to pout and folded his arms across his chest. Heero's strong arm wrapped itself around Duo's shoulders and the silent man spoke. "If you don't I will send a virus to all of your communications tower computers and all you'll be picking up is Saturday night television."

I chuckled as Wufei reached over and clicked the button that paged him through to his secretary. "Pam, could you set up an appointment with Winner Corp for..."

It was a good thing I've never been inside Winner Corp headquarters before. I was trying to get past security with a fake government issued ID, courtesy of Heero Yuy. My identity would be Mr. Kellher, a representative of C.P. Communications and I had a brand new shiny real company card from Wufei. He allowed me access to a company car that I would pick up at the motor pool the next day.

Tonight I would be dragged to a nearby shopping center by Duo to get the clothing he insisted would be necessary to bypass security. The shops he took me too were trendy and he had no problem at all finding me the perfect black outfit, good for both business and seducing my boyfriend. Shiny black shoes, dress pants, shirt, jacket and a dark green tie. He insisted that I could use the tie later.

I really hoped this plan would work. If Quatre got angry that I interfered with his business hours then I would be left without a boyfriend, Duo without a best friend and Wufei without his best business dealer.

There was a lot riding on this.

Breathe, Barton. It's just a stupid scanner. It wasn't the scanner that scared me, it was what would happen if Quatre found out I was trying to sneak into his building.

I waited until almost five to the hour of the meeting to slim down the chance that Quatre would recognize me in the hall on his way to the office. The security guard swiped the card and waited for the picture to come up on the screen. I was made to walk through the metal detector and picked up my and wallet on the other side, along with the fake identification card. The company card was attached to my new suit jacket and I nodded to the security guard as I walked past.

The second mission was to get past desk security to the upstairs offices. The man at the desk smiled up at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Kellher for Mr. Winner, please." I really hoped Heero had done his job right.

The man typed on the keyboard finding the appointment and clearance. He handed me a card that said _'WC Visitor Top Clearance' _and gave directions to the elevators.

"It's the top floor and the secretary will be able to direct you to the office. Have a good day."

It was a very efficient security system but I would have to speak with Quatre later, maybe convince him to consider upgrades. The elevator system was very modern and even had an attendant. When I stepped in, he looked at the top clearance card and immediately pushed the button for the top floor, thirty-five floors up. When the elevator doors opened I walked into a brightly lit waiting room and realized that this entire floor was dedicated to Quatre's office and no for one else. The secretary was seated behind an old fashioned oak desk and she was surrounded by papers of all colours and many tele and vid phones, all baring the logo C.P. Communications.

My heart was beating in my chest and I wondered not for the first time that this might not be a good idea.

She smiled at me and pushed the hold buttons on at least four phones to speak with me. "Hello! You must be Mr. Kellher from C.P. Comms, I'll page the president for you." She reached over to a private phone, clicked a button and said, "Mr. Winner, Mr. Kellher from C.P. Communications is here to see you."

"Send him in, please."

Quatre's voice was soothing and brought back memories of what it was like during the war. Early on they had denied their feelings but a few close calls had them professing their love, the first time when they were both captured by OZ and imprisoned together. They spent the rest of the war sharing the same beds in the safe houses and accepting missions together.

"...Mr. Kellher? Mr. Kellher you can go in now, Mr. Winner is waiting for you."

I snapped out of my thoughts, cleared my throat and nodded to her. She looked at me like I had three heads and I wondered how long she had been saying my name. She led me to a heavy door and opened it, waving me inside. His office itself is very impersonal, just a huge wooden desk with a few papers relevant to this particular meeting. I realize now that this is not his personal office.

My blond angel was sitting in a plush office chair behind the desk in his crisp clean business suit. His blond hair was a giant contrast to the dark carpeted floors and painted walls. Light came through the large office windows and I noted with satisfaction that there were no buildings near that were as high as this. Quatre was shuffling papers and he clears his throat before he looks up at me, the man he assumes is Mr. Kellher. I just stand here in silence as the secretary closes the door. Quatre's brow furrowed as if he were searching for some answers to why I, Trowa Barton, was standing in his office in the place of another man. It was a tense few moments of silence but I could see his bright blue eyes taking in the fashionable clothing.

He reached over and clicked the button to talk to his secretary. He could either call for security or the police if he really didn't want me here, but I knew my Quatre would never do that. Instead he let the papers fall to the desk and told his secretary that under no circumstances should he be bothered. I had Wufei book the appointment from 2:00 pm until 4:00 pm, so we had a two hour window. I reach over and click the lock in place, the _schick _so loud in the office that Quatre winces at the sound. Quatre licks his lips and asks, "Trowa, what is this?"

The atmosphere in the office was obviously strained. Quatre didn't know why I would go through such an elaborate scheme to get into his office building with him, but he knew it had to be serious. I walked across the large open space and settle my tall frame into one of the small chairs placed directly across the desk from my lover.

I look directly into his eyes and say softly, "Quatre. I'm losing you."

Quatre rested his elbows on his desk and covered his face with his delicate fingers, the ones that had held rifles, piloted a gundam, pulled the pins out of grenades and held my hand until we fell asleep. I decided to lay it all out for him.

"I know you've been busy. I realize that you have your responsibilities to Winner Corp and that these are rough times for you. You have to keep up with your twenty nine sisters and don't have much time to spare for yourself. I'm here to give you that time. Do you understand?" I can see those teary eyed baby blues peeking out from behind his fingers.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Trowa."

Hearing that, I stand up quickly using one arm to knock the few things covering the desks surface, including the phone, to the floor. Quatre gave a small gasp when I cornered the desk and trapped him in his chair. He was still seated and I knelt on the carpeted floor in front of him, hands warming Quatre's thighs. His breath hitched as I mouthed the expensive black material covering his cock. Quatre watched with rapt attention as I unbuttoned his suit jacket. It was quiet enough that the small swish could be heard when it hit the floor.

I pushed his legs farther apart and got closer to the chair. Feeling a cold hand brush my hair away from my face I looked up into Quatre's warm, loving eyes. Grabbing the top button of my own suit jacket I frantically tried to get the buttons undone until smaller hands shoved mine out of the way, successfully pushing the jacket from my shoulders. Grabbing the zipper on his dress slacks I lifted him up and set him down on the desk as he was kicking his legs out of his pants. I removed his white shirt and my lover was fully naked in front of me. He was so slender but the strength behind it was almost deceiving.

I ran my hand down his chest and grabbed the green tie from around my neck, shucking that and my own shirt to the floor. I kept a little bottle in my hands as I finished undressing and began to make my point clear.

"We made time during the war while we were being chased and shot at to love each other. Surely in peace we can find time for us."

He didn't have to look at me to know I was watching him. Drinking in his pale soft skin that was marked in places from shrapnel from the war.

"Lay down, Quatre." He complied, leaning back on his elbows and drawing his body to the middle of the large desk. I felt no resistance as I pulled Quatre's legs apart climbing on top of him, _finally._ I would be content just to lay here, holding him, but I want him to relieve some of the stress he'd been bottling up inside. Running my hands up his legs, I drew them apart even wider, watching his face. I pulled his cheeks apart, taking the bottle and uncapping it, pouring the cold liquid on my fingers. I ran my hand between his cheeks and found that little spot I was looking for and reveled in Quatre's head rolling back on the desk. Completely exposed and definitely not thinking about work.

"Look so good like this, Quatre."

Quatre moaned as I pushed one finger inside of him, it has been so long that I knew I should take extra time with him. Watching Quatre squirm all over the desk I finally inserted two, then three fingers, chuckling as Quatre pushed back on my fingers.

"Fuck me, Trowa. For Allah's sake..."

His mumblings turn into a moan as I dip my head and take out my fingers, replacing it with my tongue. His hips came off the desk and my hands pushed him back down again. Sitting up, I stare down at him while I uncap the lube again and make good use of it, spreading it over my cock. Quatre was golden and rosy cheeked spread out in front of me, his blue eyes piercing as he whispers, "Love you, Trowa."

I still and smile, leaning down and grasp his hips up placing myself at his open entrance. He moans again as I push my hips forward slowly and he jerks his hips up sharply. I'm buried balls-deep in him.

_"Trowa!" _

"Shhh, I'm here. Gonna make you remember how it was. How we used to be."

Quatre groans as I slide out and begin pushing back in again. I knew this wouldn't last long even before we started.

"God, I could do this forever. You want that, Quatre?"

"Oh _yes!"_

I switched my angle slightly and my strokes started hitting his prostate. Quatre's cries were longer and louder now, begging for me to go harder and faster.

"Come on..._please_...please Trowa..."

My hand came down between us and I massaged his hard length, as red as it was against his pale skin, and it wasn't long before he came. The pressure and heat was building in us both and I watched as Quatre spilled over his stomach and, as Quatre's muscles squeezed down I came as well. Our breathing was ragged as I fell limp to the desk and with him. I ran my hands over his body and slowly pulled out of him as he whimpered.

"I love you too, Quatre Raberba Winner."

After a moment of bliss I disentangle our limbs and begin to clean up. He sits up and we both start to redress, watching each other through half lidded eyes. He smiles at me as I sit in the chair and pull him down to sit on my lap kissing him as desperately as I had during the wars. The kisses I gave when I didn't know if I was going to see him again. His lips are warm and he opens his mouth to me like always and I hope that my point was made. I stand up, holding him and place him back down in the chair just like he'd been when I first came into the office.

I picked up the papers and straightened them, placing them in front of him on the desk, along with the phone.

I started to make my departure, hoping that from now on Quatre would make time for us. I was halfway to the door when his soft voice called out.

"Trowa, love, what _was_ that?"

I half-turned, taking in his rumpled expression and chuckled.

"Appointment sex, Quatre."


End file.
